The mission of the Northern Indiana Cancer Research Consortium, Community Clinical Oncology Program (NICRC) is to promote community participation in National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored clinical trials. The NICRC focuses on accrual to both cancer treatment and cancer control clinical trials. Six area hospitals and a variety of physicians including oncologists, radiation oncologists, gynecologic oncologists, surgeons, specialists and primary care physicians have come together to support this endeavor. Through collaboration, these groups are able to build on each others' resources and outreach efforts in order to bring the best possible care to the community. When treating cancer, physicians have to consider numerous factors in addition to the best treatment options available for their patients. Quality of life, insurance, cost and time constraints are just some of the elements involved with cancer treatment. Receiving treatment close to home provides the patients with improved quality of life, decreased travel costs and additional time to spend with family and friends. Through the CCOP, the NICRC is able to provide patients with the best treatment options while allowing patients to receive treatment in their home communities. The science that is learned from participation in clinical trials is invaluable in the fight to cure cacer and the ability for patients to receive treatment close to home is priceless. In addition to treatig cancer, the NICRC is also dedicated to increasing public awareness about cancer and early detection. Through cancer control studies, the NICRC hopes to decrease the incidence and mortality of cancer in the local area.